Nami's ordeal
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Luffy discovers he's in love with Nami, and Nami discovers she's in love with Luffy! Luffy doesn't want to get married, so he chooses to avoid her. Nami, however, wants to get married, so she chooses to win his love and always be around him! Note: This idea is definitely something I'll use for my future cartoon. So don't worry, if you see this idea on tv 10 years later, it's me.
1. The weird feeling

Luffy moaned in delight in his hammock.

"Meat is so yummy..."

His dream of breakfast was interupted by loud rock music that woke everyone in the men's dorm up with a jolt. Brook was fiddling with some rock cords, writing a song that could suit him.

" _Oh no! Here they are! They're gonna send us flying far-_ "

He only had two more seconds of rocking out before Zoro cut his guitar in half and stomped on the pieces.

"Zoro-san! What was that for!?"

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"I was right in the middle of writing the Straw Hat Pirate theme song!"

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO WRITE US A THEME SONG!? AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO DO IT AT BLOODY DAWN!?"

"Luffy-san told me we needed a theme song for whenever we sink a Navy Ship."

"I didn't tell you to work on it right when everyone's waking up," Luffy argued. He yawned. "Sanji! Food!"

"Zoro-san, you're gonna have to buy me a new guitar."

"Augh, fine. I'll get you one at our next sto-"

Zoro's sentence was cut off by an angry Nami who bestowed upon him a bump the size of one of her boobs.

"BAKA! NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO WASTE MY MONEY!" She shook him by the collar. "DAMN YOU, ZORO! I DON'T WANNA WASTE ANYMORE MONEY ON YOU!"

Sanji stepped in and kicked Zoro in the back.

"Yeah! Don't go wasting Nami-san's money, you jerk!"

"Sanji! I'm still waiting on that food!"

"When did you decide to join the fight, eyebrows!?"

"The second you started bothering my Nami-san!"

"Sanji," Luffy moaned, "fooood..."

Zoro and Sanji began fighting instantly. Zoro was swinging his swords like crazy, and Sanji was doing moves like a ballerina. Nami sighed and walked up to the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry, someone please feed me," Luffy moaned.

"Zoro and Sanji-kun won't stop fighting anytime soon, so I'll make you a mikan salad."

"Arigato, Na..." Luffy suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He gripped his heart, and began sweating bullets. The atmosphere had suddenly gotten hotter.

Nami had pulled a leftover salad out of the fridge and started bringing it to Luffy when her chest started hurting. As she held her heart, she started sweating. The pain subsided slightly, and her heart just began to beat at a quickened paste. It was still hot, though.

She brought the salad to Luffy, and the atmosphere got even hotter, and her heart beat even faster. She noticed Luffy was gripping his chest as he took the salad.

"Arigato..."

"S-sure..."

"Hey," Luffy said, "can you use your weapon to cool things down? It's a bit hot today."

"Yeah, I was about to say... Windy Tempo!" Nami cried as she summoned a gust of wind. She still felt warm, and thought maybe a cold bath would help her relax.

That wasn't enough for Luffy, either. To him, the air on the ship was still as hot as Akainu's lava.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Usopp asked.

"N-no, I feel weird. Not exactly sick, just weird."

"Hmm... Mind visiting with me for a while?"

"S-sure," Luffy said as he stumbled a bit.

"I've gotcha man!"

...

Nami looked up from her bath. "Oh, Robin. You're taking a bath, too?"

"Yes. I forgot to last night," Robin said as she began undressing. "Are you alright? You were acting a bit odd with Luffy earlier."

"I feel funny, actually..." (We are now switching from L&U to N&R)

L/ "My chest is acting like it does when I run, and it's making my shoulders a bit heavy."

N/ "I made the temperature drop by at least 10 degrees, and I right now I'm in an ice cold bath, but I feel like I'm made of fire."

L/ "I have this weird feeling in my stomach, and I just thought I was hungry, but I ate the salad and I'm still feeling it. And when I get it, it actually gets hard to eat."

N/ "I feel like I have butterflys in my stomach, and it feels like they're using their wings to fan the flames.

U/ "Tsk tsk tsk. Oh, Luffy-kun..."

R/ *chuckle* "Oh, Nami-chan..."

Both/ "So naive."

N/ "What do you mean?"

L/ "Is something wrong with me!?"

U/ "Oh no-"

R/ "-nothing at all."

Both/ "You're just in love."

N/ "Oh really!?"

L/ "I-I can't be!"

Nami got up from the bath, blushing with a cute smile on her face.

"So I'm in love!? Fantastic! I always wanted to fall in love, but just couldn't because I was busy collecting belis! Hmm... I wonder who I'm in love with. Sanji-kun? No, too annoying. Zoro?" She slapped herself. "I'm ashamed for even thinking that!"

"You don't even know?"

"I didn't even know I was in love until you told me! Hmm... now who am I in love with?"

Robin chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon. The feeling should come to you when you're around the person you're in love with. So when you get the feeling again, look for the closest one around you."

"Oh! I can't wait!" Nami cried. She hopped out of the bath and slipped on her clothes. "I really need to know! I'm gonna start searching right now! But I swear, if I'm in love with Usopp, I'll fucking kill myself."

Robin chuckled again.

"I-I'm in love?" Luffy asked, his face red.

Usopp smirked and stretched Luffy's read face. "It seems so, Luffy-kun, your face is as red as your jacket."

"N-no! I-I can't be!" Luffy stuttered. "I don't have time for love! I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"Well, whoever your in love with will have to be your Queen."

"N-no! Who am I in love with!? Tell me, Usopp!"

"Oi, I don't know! They're your feelings!"

"No, no no no..." Luffy looked down in embarussment and fear. "Usopp, please don't tell anybody this."

Usopp chuckled. "Why not?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"All the more entertaining it would be."

"N-no! Usopp-"

"I'd really like to see how Sanji would react to thi-"

Luffy shook Usopp by the throat, blushing even harder than before. "Please don't! You can be Captain! Just please don't tell anybody!"

"Your grip is tight," Usopp moaned.

Luffy sighed as he walked out of the room.

In love? He couldn't be! Falling in love before he achieved his dream would be a sin! And who was he in love with? Boa Hancock, maybe? He shuddered at the thought. Hancock was the last person he wanted to fall in love with. The scariest thing about this was that he didn't know who he was in love with. He could've be in love with Zoro for all he knew!

Luffy and Nami crossed paths and gazed into each others' eyes. Their hearts slightly pounded, and their faces grew warm. Nami knew right then and there she was in love with Luffy, and Luffy knew right then and there he was in love with Nami.

Luffy hid his blush under his hat and walked away.

"No!" he thought. "I can't fall in love! I'll just ignore her!"

Nami walked up to him and hugged him. "Hey~"

"Eek! N-Nami!"

"Hey there, Sensho-sama! Wanna have some snacks?"

"Y-yeah, sure! I-I'll go have them by myself," Luffy said as he pulled away from Nami. "Sanji! Food! Aw, you're still fighting!?"

Nami grabbed Luffy's hand.

"It's alright, Sensho-sama, I can make you another mikan salad. Or would you like a mikan cake?"

"Uh, I-I'm good. Really. I uh, have to use the restroom, excuse me."

Luffy quickly pulled away from Nami, who he left with a lonely look.

Nami grunted and held up her fist.

"This is the beginning of my new challange!" she thought. "No matter what it takes, I'll get Luffy's attention! I'll be his Pirate Queen, I'll marry him no matter what! Now, how to get him to notice me... Hmm... I know!" She spoke aloud. "Sanji-kun! Can you get me some meat sauce!?"

"HAI! NAM-SWAN!" Sanji cried right before Zoro punched him into the wall.

...

Luffy sat on the toilet with his head in his hands.

"Why?" he thought. "Out of every woman I've ever met, why Nami? The person I'm in love with is living with me. I have to get this feeling to go away, I can't fall in love! Every chance I get, I have to avoid her." The scent of meat filled his nostrils. "Meat?" He burst out of the bathroom. "MEAT!"

Nami was standing in front of him. Her hair was drenched in meat sauce, and she was wearing a meat-printed skirt.

"Hey, Sensho-sama! I'm trying on some new clothes! Don't I look cute?"

Luffy blushed and slammed the door.

Nami lightly growled.

"What's with him? Not even meat's grabbing his attention! Hmm..." She cupped her chin. "Maybe he's just playing hard to get. Alright, Luffy, have it your way. But don't expect me to crawl on my knees begging you to marry me, I'm not that desperate."

Or was she...?

Nami would do whatever it took to get Luffy's love, while remaining dignified and without looking too desperate. She wouldn't dare start worshipping him, and she wouldn't hesitate to scold him if he pissed her off to much. But whatever it took...

"Senpai will notice me!"

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Robin!" she called, completely oblivious to his presence. "I need some help!"

"... She ignored me."


	2. Enter: Slither

Chopper hummed a merry tune while mixing a rumble ball. Even though he only needed them for one transformation, he felt comfortable having some on hand.

Usopp stepped in with a smirk on his face.

"Oi, Chopper."

"Hey there, Usopp."

Usopp chuckled. "I have a bit of gossip I'd like to share with you."

"Oh really? What?"

"Hee hee! It's about our dear captain-kun. He's-"

Luffy punched him against the table, breaking it. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"AIEEEK!"

Nami, meanwhile, was pacing across the lawn.

"Let's see... He really wants me to try, however, I'm not so desperate as to beg him to notice me. What do I do?" She looked up and smiled to see Luffy dragging Usopp out of Chopper's office with at least seven bumps on his head. Nami rushed up to Luffy and grabbed his arm.

"AH!"

"Hey, sensho-sama! What're you up to?"

"Uhh..." He pulled away. "Usopp and I are going to the aquiarium, see ya."

"Cool! Can I come?"

"N-no! W-we're gonna be talking about guy stuff! Giant chicken thighs, robots, y-you're not interested in that! Aha ha..." He ran away, holding his breath.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Luffy-kun, why are you running from your love?"

"She's not my love! I'm not staying in love, this feeling will be gone soon."

"Heh heh, it's not that simple. You can't run from your feelings, Luffy. Why are you tryng to run from them anyway?"

"... I can't fall in love. I'm going to be the Pirate King! Falling in love before I did that is a sin. I want to rule the sea with you guys, not as any of you as my lovers, but as my family, with Robin and Franky as our parents. And if I ever did get married... what would happen to me? What would happen to my wife? Would we ever have kids? If so, what would happen to them? It'd be too much pressure. I can't fall in love... I'm too terrified and too busy to."

"..." Usopp punched him against the glass. "YOU'RE FIGHTING OFF LITERALLY THE ENTIRE WORLD AND BEING IN LOVE SCARES YOU!? MAN UP!"

"NO!"

"Well, try as you might, you won't escape love."

Luffy shuddered. "I will! I'll escape! I-I just have to avoid her-"

Nami stepped in. "I brought you boys some snacks!" Luffy's mouth dropped open with fear.

"It seems she's not gonna let you."

"Uh, I'm not hungry. Enjoy, Usopp," Luffy said quickly as he left.

Nami tossed the plate at Usopp's head. "No! Senpai, you will notice me!"

"NAMI-SWAAAA-"

"Oi, Franky! Could you do me a favor!?"

"... She ignored me again..."

...

Nami popped up in front of Luffy.

"Hi!"

"AH! N-Nami, you have got to stop-"

"Come with me! I wanna show you something!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down under the deck.

"Wh-what?"

Nami grabbed a pair of curtains. "You can't swim," she said, "so I decided to show you the beauty of the underwater sea."

She ripped the curtains off, revealing the most beautiful thing Luffy had ever seen.

The sea was a light blue, and the coral came in every color one could think of. The pearls in the open clams sparkled in the lit water, and the fish came in all size and color, blending perfectly with the ocean.

Luffy's eyes widened in astonishment, and he smiled in awe. He looked up at Nami and blushed.

The pearls were shining behind her, making her glow. The coral behind her was perfectly placed as if forming a robe. And the bubbles seemed to form a crown. She looked at him and they locked eyes.

She smiled and took his hands.

"Wanna stay a while longer...?"

"... Nope!" Luffy rushed out in the blink of an eye.

Nami looked down and sighed. What was she doing wrong?

Luffy was hugging Franky by the waste.

"Franky, help me...!"

"Huh...?"

Robin sprouted her hands and held Luffy up to her face.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting rather paranoid lately."

"I'm the victim of a violent crime! Franky, I need you to build me a sanctuary! Please build me a sanctuary! Bwah haaa!"

"... Uhh..."

"What're you talking about?"

Usopp snickered. "Victim of l-" Luffy punched him off the ship.

Robin noticed Luffy's face was red when Nami burst onto the deck. "Hey~"

Luffy seemed as if he might have a heart attack as his face got redder. Robin placed a hand on his chest and found his heart was beating like a rabbit. She chuckled.

"Franky! Start working on that sanctuary!"

"Alright, alright."

Nami skipped over to Luffy. "You're building a sanctuary? Mind if I watch?"

"Uhhh... U-Usopp fell overboard! Nami, go help him!"

"Huh!?" Nami ran and dived over deck. "USOPP!"

By the time she brought him back up to the boat, Luffy was already gone. She smacked Usopp on the head.

"Baka! You made me miss my shot with sensho-sama! Why are you always relying on the damsel in distress to save you!?"

"G-gomenasai..."

"That's 1,000 belis for this! Grr!"

The two were soon covered by the shadow of a rather large ship.

...

Franky banged away at the construction of the sanctuary.

"Please! Please Franky, finish quickly! Please please please, hurry up!"

"You can't rush art! And what do you need a sanctuary for?"

"Um-"

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAH!"

Luffy was saved by the cries of Usopp and Nami. He and everyone else (Zoro was asleep) rushed out on deck to see what the matter was.

It was a large and rather intimidating ship with a hell load of passengers on board. Nami lightly screamed and hugged Luffy, who turned red and tossed her off.

"Oi!" a large man called. "You're the Mugiwara no Kaizoukuden, right!?"

"Did the flag not make it obvious?"

"We're the Ginorga Bean Pirates! We're here to form an allowance with you guys!"

So some of the crew (not all of them could fit on the ship) were on the Thousand Sunny talking with the Straw Hats. The Captain's name was Slither.

"So what do you want with my crew?" Luffy asked.

"There's a certain Navy Soldier I wanna see dead. So I propose we team up to kill him."

"Yosh," Luffy said with a nod, "it's a deal."

"Okay," Nami cheered as she stepped in, making Luffy jump with fear. "I'll start the corse right now!"

"A-alright," Luffy said quickly. "You do that." He left.

"Wow," Slither said, "what a beautiful woman you are."

"Oh uh, th-thank you..."

"Would you like to hang out with me sometime...?"

Nami thought maybe she could use this to get Luffy jealous.

"Alright!"

She stepped out of the room with him.

"Hey, Luffy, Slither-kun and I are going out!"

"Oh-"

"EHHH!? Nami-san, you're cheating on me!?"

Nami punched him in the gut.

"Is that alright with you, Luffy?"

Luffy felt a bit angry. He really didn't want her to go, but this could be his chance to get rid of his feeling.

"A-as long as he's kind to you, it's fine with me. Let me know if he does anything bad to you, I'll help ya."

"Nami-san, don't go!"

Nami kicked him away.

"Thanks..."

She slowly walked back into the room. Well, since Luffy obviously wasn't interested, she might as well give Slither a shot.


	3. Franky's advice

Nami stared out into the sunset, thinking about weather to stay with Slither or not.

"Well, Luffy isn't interested, and I don't wanna force him to love me. Besides, maybe he feels falling in love would get in the way of his dreams, and I can't let that happen. I wanna get married, and right now Slither is offering me a chance for free. But I love Luffy... ... It's okay. He's not interested in me."

Nami decided to go ahead and go onto Slither's ship. There was one other thing that was bothering her... If Slither wasn't made for her, then who was made for her? And was the person made for her thinking the same thing? She sighed. That, to her, was the greatest mystery in life.

"Hey, Robin! I'm going over to Slither-san's ship! Wanna come!? ... Robin!? ... Hm." Nami shrugged it off and went aboard his ship. "Slither-san, mind if I-" She gasped.

Robin was on the floor, tied up with a sea prism stone tying her legs together, and a gag. Nami was delt a blow on her head, and her conscienceness faded.

Luffy leaned on the rail and gazed out into the sunset. Franky came out of the room.

"Oi, Luffy, the sanctuary is ready."

"Thanks," Luffy said, "but I don't think I need it anymore."

"Seriously!? You made me waste all of that time for nothing!?"

"Sorry, Franky, the one I'm hiding from is gone forever."

"Who were you hiding from, anyway?"

Luffy blushed. "N-nobody."

"Really?" Franky said slyly. "Because Usopp's been gossiping to me you had the hots for our _super_ Navigator?"

"USOPP'S BEEN TALKING TO YOU!?" Luffy cried. He blushed harder and turned back to the sea, hiding under his hat. "I-it was just a crush, but she's with Slither now."

"Are you sure you wanna let her go?" Franky asked as he sat down next to him. "Nami's a _super_ one-of-a-kind girl. And after everything you've been through, don't you think you deserve a girl like her?"

"I don't deserve a girl at all." Luffy slightly hugged himself. "I'm going to be the Pirate King! I don't have time for love! I don't wanna get married, I wanna be free and away from responsibility. Yet I'm mad that Nami's with Slither now." His voice cracked. "Franky, what am I supposed to do...?"

Franky placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy, just because you love Nami doesn't mean you love adventure less. Go get her. I promise, no one will be mad at you."

"... Thanks, Franky. I'm gonna go talk to her righ-"

Sanji burst in. "YOU'RE TAKING MY NAM-SWAN!?" He shook Luffy by the throat. "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY NAMI-SAN AND GET HER AWAY FROM SLITHER OR I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Franky ended up hitting him into the table with a bump the size of his fist.

"Now go get her."

Luffy nodded. "Right!"

...

"Gumo Gumo no, Rocketo!" he cried as he launched himself on Slither's ship. "Oi! Nami, are you here!? I've got something important thing I'd like to discuss with you!" He opened the door and gasped.

Nami and Robin were on the floor, slightly bleeding on the arms.

"Nami! Robin! Are you two okay!? Hey, talk to me! Robin! Nami!"

Slither stepped into the room.

"Oh! Luffy-san, I hope you don't mind, I'm borrowing your slaves."

"My slaves...!?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you this, but we were running short and-"

"What gives you the right to call my nakama slaves...!?"

"The fact they're women," Slither said. "That's the only purpose women have been given, right? To be our slaves?"

Luffy turned to face him and growled.

"Is that all you see women as!?"

"That's all women are."

Luffy bent down and held Nami up, bridal style. "I don't know who you are, and I've got nothing against you. But if you **dare** hurt my nakama-" He glared at him evilly. "-then I will kill you."

"Hey now, why are you getting so upset? They're just women."

"Eng...! Gumo Gumo no PISTOL!" His punch was redirected. "Nani!? AUGH!"

"I ate the Psychic-Psychic no mi. I can control your attacks and send them right back at you."

"Kiksho!" Luffy growled as he activated Arnament Haki. "Gumo Gumo no PISTOL!" But the same thing happened.

"It seems my Haki's stronger than yours," Slither said. "I assume you want your slaves back?"

"They're not my slaves...!"

"Well then, you don't need them, do you?" He picked him up with his mind. "If you don't need them, then leave." He tossed him over onto Sunny.

"AACK! Hey! Get over here!"

The ship started to leave, and not sailing, it was actually flying! Luffy stretched his arm to reach for it.

"Gomena, Luffy-san," Slither said, "but I need your women."

Nami burst from the room, holding her arm in pain.

"Huh!? What're you doing out here!?"

She leaned on the railing and stretched towards the Sunny, right as Luffy's hand came into view.

"LUFFY!"

"NAMI!"

Their finger grazed together right before Slither pulled the boat out of their reach.

"Ah...! ... LUFFYYYY!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro cried. "What the hell happened!?"

"OI, FRANKY!" Luffy roared. "ACTIVATE COUP DE BURST! HE'S GOT NAMI AND ROBIN!"

Nami kept reaching towards the Sunny, even after it was out of her sight. Slither shoved her back in the room.

"Get back in there."

"Au! Augh!" Nami fell on her bleeding arm. She looked up. "Robin... are we gonna be alright...?"

"... I can't fight through this sea prism stone, and you don't have your clima tact. But even if you did, I don't think you could move propperly with those chains on your feet. So I hope you don't mind... being a damsel in distress for a while."

Nami clenched her fists. She growled and slowly stood up.

"You expect me to just sit here and do nothing while the men have to fight and risk their lives for us...!? What kind of spoiled princess do you think I am!?"

"We don't have a choice. Let's just wait for Luffy to-"

"Luffy's saved me more than enough times," Nami said as she stood up. "It's about time I saved myself."

"But how do we get out of here?"

"Hmm..." The door banged opened. "Ah!"

"Slave-chan," a pirate said, "we'll be reaching our destination soon. In the mean time, here's food to keep you awake."

"Could you at least tell us where we're going?"

"Otokorashii Island."

Robin slightly gasped. The second the Pirate left, she whispered to Nami,

"Otokorashii Island is the island where women are used as slaves. Men rule over women on that island."

"Eh!?" Nami cried. "We've gotta get outta here!" She noticed the foot was orangette. "... I CHANGED MY MIND! LUFFY! ZORO! SANJI-KUN! SOMEBODY HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!"

"... Let's hope they can save us before we get to the temple."

"... No matter how long it takes," Nami said, "Luffy will save us."

...

Thousand Sunny was flying directly after them.

"Damn it," Zoro growled, "I can't believe he took the girls."

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAN!"

"Calm down, Sanji, we're getting them back!" Usopp cried. He turned and smirked at Luffy. "Nami-chan's Prince Charming is on the wa-"

Luffy punched him.

"Well, it's a good thing you went on board," Chopper said. "What were you doing on Slither's ship anyway?"

"Umm..." Luffy hid his face under his hat. "None of your business..."

"Um, okay?"

The crew landed in front of an Island.

"Oi! That's Slither's ship!" Luffy cried.

"Sky Walk!"

"H-hey, Sanji!"

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN!"

"Yohoh, Sanji-san's desper-"

"Gumo Gumo no... ROCKETO!"

"Lu-Luffy-san!"

Eventually, the rest of the crew docked at the island. Sanji and Luffy rushed back to the boat and said in unison,

"I don't know where to look first."

Zoro slammed their heads together.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!"

"Calm down," Franky said."Let's just ask some people if they've seen the Ginorga Bean Pirates."

"Those guys?" a woman said. "They're the rulers of this island."

Sanji took her hand.

"Well madam, why don't you forget about those guys and come live with me?"

"What about Nami and Robin!?" Usopp cried.

"Excuse me, may I see your panties?"

The woman jumped up and kicked him.

"HELL NO!"

"Hm? What're those chains on your feet?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, um... Th-they're chains all women have, we're slaves on this island."

"S-slaves...?"

"Yes. Men rule this island, don't they everywhere?"

"You don't know our ship," Zoro muttered."

"Women are being used as slaves here?" Sanji growled. "How cruel."

"I can't escort you to the rulers of this island, but I can give you directions. They're in that giant temple over there, just head straight for that and you'll be fine. Our rulers just got back, escorting two new women to the temple. If you go now, you should-"

Sanji and Luffy stormed off.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, YOUR PRINCE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"NAMI!"

Franky sighed. "Let's go."

"What do you men need with our rulers anyway? Are you going to buy some women?"

"Heh, we have enough women," Usopp said. "And, don't worry..." He winked at the girl. "I'm sure my Captain will defeat the rulers of this island and free you beautiful women."

"Huh?"

"Come on!" Zoro said as he came back to drag Usopp.

"Nami," Luffy whispered, "wait for me! I'm coming to save you! ... Oh yeah, I'm coming to rescue you too, Robin."


	4. Luffy finally arrives!

Nami was shoved onto the floor. She looked up and saw Robin being shoved in as well.

"You girls will be needed shortly, wait here until Slither-sama needs you." He slammed the door shut.

Nami grunted and stood up.

"... Come on..."

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's go. Luffy and the others will obviously come for us, and when they do... I'm sure they'd just like to pick us up without any hassle."

"Are you sure they wouldn't want a hassle? That doesn't sound like Luffy."

"No, I'm sure. But I can't prolong his journey."

Robin smiled. "I hope this doesn't disappoint your Prince Charming too much."

"I don't really believe in Prince Charming," Nami said as she helped her up. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

"But how? I'm weakened with this stone, and you don't have your weapon."

"Hmm..." Nami looked around the room. "I have an idea!"

"LUFFY, SANJI, WAIT UP!"

"How dare those bastards!?" Sanji growled. "Using women as slaves is unforgiveable! It's the law of the man to fear women! Especially Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

"Nami...!" Luffy thought. "I'm coming to save you! Just please, wait a little longer!"

"Hey," Chopper said, "where're Zoro and Usopp?"

"Huh?"

"Where are those guys?" Zoro asked. "Did they go on ahead?"

"You got us lost, didn't you?"

"What? No, of course not. Aw, forget `um. Let's just head to the temple."

"The temple's in the other direction!"

"Huh!?"

"STOP CARRYING ME!"

* * *

"Hey!" Nami cried. "Why'd you take my cellmate away from me in my sleep!? She's the only company I have, do you want me to go insane!?"

"What?" asked a Pirate. "What are you talking about, woman!?"

"My cellmate, Nico Robin! Why'd you take her without telling me!?"

"What!?"

The man stepped into the cell, allowing Nami to hit him over the head with the plate from their meal, knocking him out.

"K.O.," Nami said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait," Robin said, "shouldn't we take him with us? When he wakes up, won't he tell the others that we've escaped?"

"Hmm, true. Okay, let's give it a try." They grunted as they picked him up. "Damn! He's heavy!"

"This would be, enhg, a lot easier if I had my Hana-Hana powers."

Nami grunted. "Let's not think about what would've been easier. Let's just focus on getting out of here!"

As they were carrying him, something came to Nami's mind.

"Hey, what about the other women on this island?" she asked. "I can't stand the thought of slavery. Is there a way we can help them?"

"Well, only if Luffy decides to kill them all when he comes."

"... No. I don't want to trouble Luffy anymore. Once I get my weapon back, I'll free the women myself!"

"Right," Usopp said. "Your other right. Keep going forward. I didn't say turn left!"

Zoro tripped, making Usopp hit his face against a tree. Zoro rubbed his chin.

"Damn, this place is impossible to find."

"IT'S RIGHT THERE IN PLAIN FUCKING SIGHT!"

"Hey," a man said, "did you hear? Slither-sama and his crew have managed to capture the two women of the Mugiwara no Kaizoukuden."

"Yeah, I heard. I also heard that he's going to be using them as prostitutes."

"What!?" Zoro whispered.

"Really!?"

"Oh yes! I'm gonna get laid the second he opens them up for business! I just hope it's not too expensive! The women of the Mugiwaras are so sexy, way more than my slaves!"

"Prostitutes?" Usopp whispered. "Damn it! He's using their bodies to make money!"

Zoro picked Usopp up and ran for the temple.

"That's it! We're getting them back no matter what!"

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Luffy and Sanji finally reached the temple.

"Finally!" Luffy cried. "We're here!"

"I'll take back my Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji roared as he kicked down the temple door. "NAMI-SWAAAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAN! YOUR PRINCE IS HERE FOR CHOOOOU!"

"What the hell!? What're you two doing barging in!?" a pirate roared.

Luffy took a step forward. "I'm here for two women, Namizo and Nico Robin. Are they alright?"

"Are you here to fuck them? Sorry, but prostitution won't be happening for a while. Slither-sama wants to wai-"

"Prostitution? You're using my nakamas' bodies to make money!?"

"Well," Sanji said, "I wouldn't mind fucking Nami-san and Robin-"

Luffy punched him. "FOCUS!"

"No one can have Nami-san's or Robin-chan's bodies but me! We're here to take our sex slaves- er, I mean our nakama back!"

Luffy punched his fist. "Ikaso!"

* * *

Nami fell on the floor, out of breath.

"I can't carry this guy anymore," she whined. "Please, Robin, let's rest."

Robin sighed. "I suppose we can rest for a while, nobody seems to-"

"HOLD STILL!" Guns clicked.

"Never mind."

"What the hell did you do to this guy!?"

"We knocked him out, what does it look like?"

The guards grabbed the girls and tied their hands up and began hauling them away.

"What're you going to do to us?" Nami asked.

"Slither-sama is going to set you two up for prostitution tomorrow."

"Nani!?" Robin cried.

"P-prostitutes!?" Nami cried. She struggled to break free from his grasp. "I'm not giving up my virginity! I'd rather lick Slither's body clean! The life of a whore is for those who have failed at life and have to rely on their looks rather than their talent!"

"Then it'll be perfect for you." Those words struck Nami like a slap. "You look like a slut anyway. I think the life of a prostitute is perfect for you. Plus, you would never be able to have a boy friend anyway. Slither-sama told us the only man you had your eyes on dumped you."

Nami looked down at the floor, heart broken.

"Nami-"

Before anyone could say anything else, a giant fist came through the wall, pushing with it a soldier.

The guards almost fainted from shock. Robin lightly smiled, and Nami looked as if she might've cried from joy.

"LUFFY!"

"SENSHO-SAMAAA!"


	5. Luffy and Nami vs Slither!

"Luffy! Sanji-kun!"

Swooping through the hole in the wall, Sanji and Luffy grabbed the girls and burst through the walls.

"Hi," Luffy said, "sorry we took so long."

Nami looked up at him and dreamingly sighed. "Luffy..."

"Robin-chan, your prince charming is here!"

Robin lightly chuckled.

"H-hey!" a guard cried. "Get back here!"

"Sorry," Luffy said playfully, "but these two don't belong to you!"

 _I knew it,_ Nami thought. _I knew he would save me!_

* * *

Slither approached his castle, and he nearly screamed when he saw a the doors on the ground. He did scream when Luffy and Sanji landed in front of him.

"Wh-what's going on here!?"

"I'm taking my nakama back," Luffy sneered. "I don't know what type of twisted island you're living on, but nobody, especially women, should ever be slaves!"

"Huh? What do you mean? That's all women are good for."

Angered, Sanji dashed forward.

"You scum!"

Right before he could kick him, he suddenly fell on the floor.

"SANJI!"

"ROBIN! SANJI-KUN!"

"Conqueror's Haki," Luffy muttered. "And it's strong!"

"Do you think you can defeat me and save your women? Mugiwara no Luffy?" Slither asked. "Because I won't give up my keys to money so easily."

Luffy growled. "Using a woman's body to make money is unforgivable!" He stretched his left arm to grab Sanji and Robin. He tossed the trio behind Slither.

"Auk! Lu-Luffy!?"

"Nami, nigeru!" He tackled Slither down as he was about to make a charge for her. "NIGERU!"

"A-alright!" Nami bolted from the scene, carrying Sanji and Robin.

Slither used his powers to toss Luffy off and into a tree, breaking it.

"So you accept. Well, let us see whose Haki is stronger!"

"Bring it on!"

 _What am I doing? I'm just running away again! All I'm... I'm just... All I'm good for is running away!_ "Huh!? Usopp! Zoro!"

"Nami!"

"Nami! Did you escape!?"

"No, Luffy and Sanji-kun freed me and Robin. But why aren't you with the- No! No, don't tell, I know me I know the answer. Zoro got lost again, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Oi, oi!"

"Whatever, I don't care about that. Do you have my Clima Tact!?"

Usopp pulled it out of his sack. "Right here!"

"Ah! Arigato, Usopp! Take care of Robin and Sanji-kun, I've got some work to do!"

"Oi, we're not just sitting here while you and Luffy get all the action!" Zoro said. He picked Usopp up and ran in the opposite direction.

"SERIOUSLY, HOW CAN YOU BE SCREWING THIS ONE UP!? SHE WAS LITERALLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Usopp roared. "And you left Sanji and Robin behind..."

"Nng!"

* * *

Luffy and Slither were fighting intensely. Their Haki was clashing together, and their moves were sent flying across the plain, destroying most of the landscape.

"Everyone evacuate!" a Pirate cried. "If we stay here, we'll be killed!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Nami fell forward when the land below her was destroyed.

"AHH!" She slowly stood up and cringed. "Those two are really duking it out. Why won't they be a bit more gentle? It's hard enough to run with these chains on!"

"Gumo Gumo no... BASOOKA!"

"Deflect!"

Slither sent Luffy flying back into the building. Luffy threw some rocks back at him, letting that take up his powers, and then retaliated with another Basooka.

Slither was knocked into a rock. Without moving from the rubble, he held Luffy up in the air, ready to toss him again.

"Weather Ball!"

"Huh?"

"Thunder Bolt Tenpo!"

Slither looked up and glared at her. "Damn you...!"

"Au...!"

Slither held up the rocks.

"NAMI!" Luffy swept her off her feet before she could be stoned. They landed a few feet away from him. "Nami, are-"

Nami slapped him across the face.

"... STOP IT ALREADY!" She looked him in the eye. "I'm tired of being the damsel in distress you always have to save! I don't want a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet..." She gripped his jacket. "I want a knight in shining armor to fight beside me!"

"..." Luffy broke the chains on her feet. "It'll be hard to fight with those things on your feet."

Nami smiled and stood up.

"Arigato, sensho-sama!" she said with a wink.

Luffy blushed, and looked back at Slither, trying to hide it.

"You're doing down, Slither!"

"You're about to experience the power of science!"

Slither stood up. "Oh, school, how terrifying."

"You must not've gone to the school I went to..."

"Oh yeah? Gust Sword!" She blasted him against the ground.

"Oi, Nami! I've got an idea!"

Right as Slither stood up, Luffy was in his face.

"Gomu Gomu no...!"

"Heat Egg!" Nami lit his hand on fire, right as he created a fire of his own.

"RED HAWK X2!"

He sent him flying into the town with burnt marks on his chest. It was at this moment that the guards arrived. The citizens started screaming.

"Wh-what the fuck happened!? Slither-sama!?"

"Thanks, Nami!"

Nami giggled. "A-anytime..." She scooted closer to him.

"Eek!"

Slither stood, holding his chest.

"S-Slither-sama, daijou- AUGH!" Slither tossed him into the ground.

 _What the hell happened to those two? I was handling Mugiwara just fine before that woman stepped in! As long as that woman has that weapon of hers, she and Mugiwara will definitely beat me. ... I have to take that weapon of hers._

* * *

Luffy and Nami were running in the direction Slither was sent.

"You don't think that killed him, do you?"

"No, I don't think that was enough to-" Luffy's Observation Haki found Slither above him. "DUCK!" He tackled Nami out of the way.

"ENHG! H-huh!? My Clima Tact!" Slither was holding it with his powers. "G-give that back!"

"You can have it back if you can find it." He tossed the three pieces in random directions.

"N-no!"

"Gumo Gumo no, PISTOL!" Luffy sent Slither flying. "Nami, go get your weapon, I'll handle Slither!"

"Alright! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Nami ran off to her right.

"... Why do you want this particular woman back?" Nami stopped running for a second and looked back. "Why would you want this annoying hore back? I heard she's always hitting you, and is constantly raising your debt to her so you can't pay her back. Why would you want this slutty bitch on your crew?"

Nami fell on the ground, stunned by the truth.

 _Remember! Remember! Never let the world's words get to you! Remember that Luffy says you are his nakama! ... But it's... so hard to remember..._

"GUMO GUMO NO RIFEL!"

"Deflect!"

"AUGH!"

"Luffy!" Nami clenched her fists and ran off. She knew the only way she could help him was to get her weapon. She just had to hurry.

Luffy stood up and glared Slither in the eye. Conqueror's Haki spread like fire across the plain. Every animal fell on the ground when it reached them. It ended up hitting Nami.

 _Lu... ffy..._

She hit the ground.

Luffy smirked.

"It seems right now, our Haki levels are equal."

"Don't ever consider yourself my equal, I am superior to you by afar."

"Ha ha! Yeah, we're only equal when I decide to give my Haki a boost with my anger." Their Haki died down.

Luffy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"... What are you doing?"

Luffy started quietly and calmly singing, "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallow be Thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven."

"You're seriously praying right before a fight!?"

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us."

"Hey! Would you mind focusing!?"

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen..."

"You're mocking me by praying to God before a fight!?"

"I'm not mocking anybody! I pray to God before every fight, as should you!"

"That's it... You're gonna die today!" Slither roared as he charged at him. "MUGIWARA!"

 _... Lord Jesus..._ _Help me win this fight in Your name!_ Luffy blocked his attack with Haki. _Please, help me save Nami!_


	6. Lightning Fist

Luffy shoved Slither off of him, then punched him in the gut. He jumped and kicked his head into the ground.

"ONO!" When he landed, he kicked him a foot away. "MUCHI!"

 _That Haki...! Where did that strength in Haki come from!? My energy's not doing anything to him! ... Don't tell me that prayer actually did something-_

"HRRRRHH!" Slither attempted to grab him, but Luffy broke free and punched him further into the ground, making a small hole in it. "HRRRAAAH!"

 _How did his Haki... get so strong...!?_

Luffy dusted his hat off.

"That's what you get for messing with my girls." He put it on and began to walk away. "I won't kill you, you didn't hurt them. But don't ever come near them again, understand?"

Slither grabbed him by the ankle.

"No... My Haki... is superior...!"

* * *

Luffy screamed in pain. As he fell over, Slither let go of his ankle.

 _He... broke my ankle!_

Slither stood up and held up a rigged rock. Luffy ducked out of the way before it could hit him. He stood up, limping.

"Gumo Gumo no... Gatling Gun!"

Slither reversed the attack, sending all the punches back at him, causing him to scream in pain.

"See? My Haki _is_ superior!"

"Eng...! Can it, fag...!"

Slither held up several rigged pieces of rock and tossed them at Luffy. Luffy blocked them with Arnament Haki, but they kept pushing towards him. Eventually, the rocks pierced through his arms.

"Augh!"

"Heh."

Grunting, Luffy started slowly moving forward. He cringed when he stepped on his hurt foot, but he kept pushing through. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he pushed the rocks back at Slither with Conqueror's Haki.

The rocks pierced through his shoulders, not giving him time to use Arnament Haki.

Luffy dashed forward with one foot and punched him back into the ground.

"JET PISTOL!" He stood up on one foot, lightly panting. "Aw, come on, Slither-kun. Don't tell me you're finished already!"

Slither wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Not in a million years!"

* * *

Nami slowly sat up and moaned.

"What happened? Did I faint?" She gasped. "My Clima Tact! Yosh! One down, two to go!" She stood up and started to run again when she heard a loud crash. "What was that!? ... Luffy!" The ground below her started to open up. "AHH!" She grabbed hold of the edge and pulled herself up. "What are they doing...!?"

Luffy and Slither were going at it even more than before. Disappearing and reappearing to hit each other every three seconds. A piece of the landscape was destroyed each time they collided.

"Gumo Gumo no... Jet Basooka!"

"Redirect!"

Neither succeeded. The impact damaged both of them.

"Gumo Gumo no... Gigantic Pistol!"

Slither jumped on it and ran up his arm. He punched him in the face, sending him into the ground.

"STAMP!" He retaliated by hitting him in the side. Luffy pulled Slither towards him with his leg. "BASOOKA!"

"HHRRR!" Slither tossed him a few feet away from him. "Get away from me!" He held up pieces of broken Earth and threw them at him. He dodged all of them.

"Gumo Gumo no... Red Hawk!"

Luffy's attack was only two inches away from Slither before it stopped. Using every ounce of Haki he had, Slither was holding his fist with his powers.

"REDIRECT!" He redirected it. Luffy braced himself for the blow. He fell backwards due to impact, but he didn't feel anything.

"Wh-what the?" He looked down. "... Nami?" Her back was charred. "NAMI!"

She cringed and looked up at him.

"Now I know... why that's your most powerful move..."

Luffy growled. He gently put her down and glared at Slither.

"Damn you...!"

Slither chuckled and took a step forward, then immediately was electrocuted.

Nami smirked. "Thunder Bolt Tenpo."

Slither growled and charged at the duo. "DAMN YOU, YOU SLUT!" Luffy blocked his punch.

"... Don't ever..." He started twisting his arm. "call her.." He broke his arm. "her a slut!"

"AAAUUGH!" He fell over. "AAUUGH! MY ARM!"

Nami stared at Slither in shock, then looked back up at Luffy, who was glaring at him evilly.

"You broke his-" He put her down.

"Gear Third!" Luffy jumped up and held his giant fist towards the sky. "NAMI!"

"Huh!? O-oh! Okay! Thunder Tenpo!"

She attached lightning to his fist.

"Gumo Gumo no...!"

"Fuck-"

"THUNDER FIST!"

Nami quickly ducked out of the way before the attack hit, but she was sent flying a few feet due to impact.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Luffy appeared in front of her and caught her.

"... Are you alright, Nami?"

Nami looked up at him and smiled. "Yes," she said.

Luffy tightened his grip. "I'll find someone... I'll find someone for you... who won't care about your looks, who will love you for you. So please... don't leave my crew. You're not a whore, you're not a bitch, you're not a slut... YOU'RE MY NAVIGATOR!"

Nami leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Luffy..." Blushing, Luffy dropped her. "Whoa!"

"S-sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah... Your fire is hot."

"Oh yeah, uh, sorry about that," Luffy said as he sat down next to her.

Nami moved her hand closer to his.

"You came to save me?" She held his hand.

Luffy blushed and pulled it away. "Y-yeah. Robin, too."

Nami leaned on his shoulder, turning him completely red.

"Arigato, sensho-sama. You're my hero!" She kissed him on the cheak, causing steam to come out of his head. He stood up.

"D-don't do that!"

Nami stood up.

"... Luffy, why have you been avoiding me?" she asked. "This is the first time in two days, excluding the hours I've been captured, that you've even given me the time of day! ... What's wrong? I'm your friend, you can talk to me."

"... I love you." Nami felt her eyes widen. "I found out I was in love with you a few days ago, but I don't want to get married, you know this. I want to be the Pirate King. Hoping I could escape love, I chose to avoid you."

"... Luffy, you can still be Pirate King if I'm your wi-"

Luffy turned around.

"I'm sorry, Nami, but my fears are telling me to stay away from you!" He turned around, smiling. "You're lucky my heart's saying otherwise." He fell on his knees. "Nami, will you marry me?"

Nami looked as if she might cry. She couldn't speak. She just nodded and hugged him.

"Nami," Luffy said, "is that a yes?"

She slipped on his hat and smiled. Still dumbfounded with shock, she nodded.

Zoro and the others, meanwhile, were wandering around the forest.

"Relax! It's right over here!"

"You're going the WRONG FUCKING WAY AGAIN!"

"STOP CARRYING ME!"

"Isn't that them over there?" Robin asked.

"Hm? NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!"

Nami looked up. "Robin! Sanji-kun! You're awake!"

"NAMI-SWAN! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Huh? Where's Zoro?"

"Aw, forget about that idiot..."

Robin whispered to Luffy, "So did you propose yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We're marrying as soon as we can."

Robin chuckled. She sprouted her hands and turned Sanji around, also blind folding him.

"Eh? Robin-chan, what're you doing?"

Robin sprouted a few more hands out to push Luffy and Nami's heads together. The two looked into each others' eyes for a moment before they both smiled. They kissed.

"Robin-chan, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Private things."

Zoro growled. "Where'd those two go? And what happened to Luffy and Nami?"

"They're back that way..."

"Huh?"

"Why are you still carrying me!?"

"I don't know!"


	7. The mariage

"Do I have to wear a tuxido?"

"Yes, Luffy, you do," Franky growled. "Now put your tie on."

Luffy looked down at the tie. Sweat dripped on it, and his grip around it tightened. Franky looked at him with a fatherly concern.

"Are you nervous?"

Luffy blushed and playfully swatted.

"O-of course not! Why would I be nervous? Because I'm getting married to a woman I just recently fell in love with, and confessing it to at least a million people? You don't know me, Franky!" Luffy kept a goofy grin on his face the entire time.

Franky put his giant hand soothingly on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "If you truly love this girl, then you won't have any trouble confessing it to the world. Just wait for her at the end of the isle, and you'll completely forget you were ever once nervous." He winked. "Now go get her."

Luffy nodded. "Thanks, Franky."

Nami stepped onto the isle. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and her face was covered by a vail. She looked up to see Zoro as the host. Zoro pulled Luffy out from behind his back.

Hesitant, Luffy looked up to see his bride stepping right next to him. He was relieved her vail was back, so he didn't have to see her face.

"Are you two ready to say your vowes?"

"... Nami," Luffy began, "that moment I saw your face in Orange Town, I knew you would be my Navigator. But I never thought you would end up being my wife. Just like I never thought I would be a rubber man. And just like the time I ate the Devil Fruit... this is a moment I would never want to fade. Sometimes the unexpected things in life turn out to be the best things to ever happen to you. Just like right now."

"Luffy," Nami sighed, "I spent eight years living in pain and fear. But none of that compairs to the joy of standing right by your side as Queen. I don't need a tatoo to show my loyalty to you. I'm not happy for my mother's death, but in a way... I'm glad I had to suffer. Otherwise I wouldn't've met you, and I wouldn't be the happiest woman alive right now. ... Thank you for saving me."

She took off her vail. They gazed into each others' eyes for what felt like forever. It was as if they were the only people in the world, and the only world was their eyes.

"I do."

"... I do."

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss."

And at that moment... there was nothing. All that was in the room was their love.

Auther's note:

Thank you all so much for reading! I honestly wanted the last chapter to be, well, the last chapter. But, you wanted more. You demand, I suply. So like I said in the description, this is _definitely_ something I will use for my future cartoon. (My Bio says I'm going to be a script writer) So if you do see this on Tv ten years later, it's me. So no stealing or any sort of inspiration until it comes out on Tv, okay? =p So please let me know what you thought, and thanks a lot to everyone who favorited and followed. I will catch ya chumps later. =D


End file.
